warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frogwhisker
Frogwhisker is a black tom-cat with a white-underbelly, white paws, white muzzle and a huge white-tipped tail, with bright piercing blue eyes. The Silver Moon He is born to Petalwing and Voletooth, Marshpaw is in a heart-broken state, so she comes and visits Frogkit, Rosekit, and Sagekit, she eyes Frogkit in particular. As soon as he becomes an apprentice, his mentor is Beechclaw, they do some training, and he has to go against, Cherrypaw. He is a very shy apprentice, and he barely knows any fighting moves at this point. Cherrypaw accidentally hurts him a bit more than she should then thats when everyone witnesses Marshpaw and Cherrypaw fighting, Cherrypaw falls off a short cliff and Marshpaw collapses after the fight but she wanted to prove herself. He then appears when Marshpaw sniffs salt in the air, and she wakes up the nearest cat, Frogpaw. He says to her he hopes that she woke him up for a good reason, and Marshpaw nods and he realizes it was. He is told to help wake up everyone with Marshpaw. He is slightly embarrassed, but helps her anyway. Marshpaw being outgoing, talks with him, and they become closer as friends. After a couple of moons, they hang out alot more, and now they have crushes on eachother, at the end of the book, Frogpaw confesses, but Cherrypaw is acting strange around him, so they do the confession somewhere else. The Afterglow Of The Sun He is now Frogwhisker, and is Marshwillows mate, they go on a hunt, but it turns into just what their relationship is like, they sleep under the moon. A couple of chapters later, Marshwillow is now expecting, and then after that, she has Scorchkit, Goldenkit, and Lilykit, Frogwhisker is very affectionate around them, but busy at the same time as Heatherpaw is his apprentice. After they become apprentices, he is very happy for them, and his apprentice, Heatherpaw, becomes Heatherfang. He threatens Lynxfur, angrily, and she is frightened, and she complains that he always had a "calm and quiet nature." and she never saw it coming. Later when his kits become warriors, he seems to have grown older and grumpier. Although he loves his family, he is still a good well-trained warrior that has potential. The Glaze Of Stars He is not seen until Marshwillow is diagnosed with Greencough. They have grown more distant and not joined at the hip, but is caring and growing closer as Marshwillow as she is on what seems to be her death-bed. Later, when Marshwillow is cured, they are seen sharing tongues, and getting more news that Marshwillow is having another litter of kits. He is seen grabbing prey and chatting with her again. Trivia * If Sagecloud wasn't alive, Frogwhisker would of probably been named deputy as Archstar sees him as "A very loyal and hardworking warrior." Kin Mate: Marshwillow Living (As Of The Glaze Of Stars.) Father: Voletooth Living (As Of The Glaze Of Stars.) Mother: Petalwing Living (As Of The Glaze Of Stars.) Sister: Rosecloud Living (As Of The Glaze Of Stars.) Brother: Sagecloud Living (As Of The Glaze Of Stars.) Aunt(s): Ivytuft Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident. Grandmother Honeybriar Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident. Grandfather Toadskip Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident. Daughter(s): Lilymist Living (As Of The Glaze Of Stars.) Sons: Goldenblaze Living (As Of The Glaze Of Stars.) Scorchfeather Living (As Of The Glaze Of Stars.)Category:Tom Category:Warrior Category:The Silver Moon Characters Category:The Afterglow Of The Sun Characters